


Под лавиной

by TerenceFletcher



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Модерн!АУ, сеттинг!АУ (мир без магии). Гвендаль и Гюнтер - немецкие юристы. Решив отдохнуть вместе, они отправляются в Альпы. Продолжение фика Jenius «Сверх ожиданий».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под лавиной

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helius/gifts).



Красочный буклет толщиной с ежемесячный журнал был раскрыт на среднем развороте. С дорогой ламинированной бумаги светило ослепительное солнце, позади двухэтажных деревянных домиков с дымящимися трубами возвышались заснеженные горные вершины.

– Валь д'Изер?

Гюнтер улыбнулся:

– Середина февраля, самый сезон.

– Если тебе так хочется кататься, можно поехать в Гармиш.

– Там всего один приличный склон, и народу на нем, как на Фридрихштрассе перед Рождеством.

– Допустим, – согласился Гвендаль. Идея ему понравилась, но сразу признаваться в этом он почему-то не хотел. – И все-таки, почему именно туда?

– Это самое романтичное место во Франции, а Франция – самая романтичная страна в мире. Ты там был?

Гюнтер задал самый обычный вопрос, но Гвендаль медлил с ответом. Он все еще не мог привыкнуть к непосредственной манере общения своего друга и старался сохранять привычную сдержанность. Получалось пока так себе.

– Нет, как-то не доводилось, – с едва заметным смущением наконец сказал он. – А ты?

– Несколько раз, – быстро отозвался Гюнтер. – Ты не пожалеешь, это изумительное место. Так что, герр Вальде, если на ближайшую неделю у вас нет более важных дел...

Гвендаль нахмурился, вспоминая свой календарь, плотно расписанный по часам и минутам. Встречи с клиентами, визиты в суд, отчеты Аниссине – все это повторялось неделя за неделей, не оставляя ни времени, ни сил ни на что другое. Он не был в отпуске четыре года.

– Ничего срочного, – сказал он. – Процесс по делу Летиции Берг, на котором я должен присутствовать, начнется первого марта.

Снежный Гюнтер улыбнулся так, словно и не ждал другого ответа, и удовлетворенно кивнул:

– Дора закажет билеты. Гостиницы наверняка переполнены, снимем дом. Очаровательное аутентичное шале с камином, шкурами на полу и медными сковородками на стенах. Ты не против?

– Это что-то меняет? – усмехнулся Гвендаль. Он, конечно, не был против, эта почти детская самоуверенность скорее забавляла его, чем вызывала раздражение. К тому же, когда Гюнтер снимал свой любимый белый свитер (которых в его гардеробе имелось сразу несколько), с ним можно было делать что угодно.

– Да, – серьезно ответил тот. – Если ты против, я попрошу найти нам хостел с клопами и двухэтажной кроватью.

– Я все равно буду сверху, – в тон ему сказал Гвендаль, – у меня клаустрофобия.

Гюнтер неожиданно расхохотался:

– Прошу суд не учитывать последние слова свидетеля как не относящиеся к делу!

– Вот так всегда. – В памяти неожиданно всплыло название газетной заметки: – «Гюнтер не знает поражений», да?

– Разумеется. Я думал, моя фотогалерея тебя убедила.

– Не только она.

 

_Изящные столовые приборы издавали негромкий благородный звон, все еще полные хрустальные бокалы поблескивали в полумраке. Гюнтер неизменно выбирал самые дорогие и изысканные рестораны, в некоторых бывали и рояли, но он больше не играл. Это был уже не первый и даже не второй их совместный ужин, прежнее чувство неловкости давно отступило, и теперь Гвендаль почти в открытую любовался ловкими и сильными пальцами, отламывающими кусочек хлеба или касающимися салфетки, легким поворотом головы, четким профилем, скользящей по губам улыбкой. Снежный Гюнтер был дразняще, бесстыдно хорош. «Лавина, – вспомнил он слова Аниссины, – обманчиво мягкая, но безжалостная лавина, которая сметет тебя раньше, чем ты успеешь это понять»._

_– За нас? – подняв бокал, предложил Гвендаль._

_– За нас._

_Гюнтер едва коснулся губами вина и быстро поставил бокал._

_– Неплохое вино, – заметив это, сказал Гвендаль, – но, кажется, не в твоем вкусе._

_– В моем вкусе минеральная вода. Послушай, – сказал вдруг Гюнтер, явно желая сменить тему, – я подумал... А не съездить ли нам вместе в отпуск?_

_Вопрос прозвучал неожиданно и застал Гвендаля врасплох._

_– В отпуск?_

_– Куда-нибудь, – Гюнтер сделал неопределенный жест рукой, – подальше. Хочется вырваться хоть ненадолго... Да и видеться сможем почаще. Мне пары часов после работы недостаточно._

_По мнению Гвендаля, пару часов после работы они использовали максимально эффективным образом, но он промолчал._

_– Если ты хочешь, – быстро добавил Гюнтер._

_– Место опять выберешь ты?_

_– Если ты хочешь, – с улыбкой повторил Гюнтер и, оттянув мизинцем ворот свитера, спросил: – Ну так что?_

_Сделав вид, что поправляет лежащую на коленях салфетку, Гвендаль опустил взгляд. К счастью, разделявший их стол и длинная скатерть успешно скрывали причину дискомфорта, однако если бы Гюнтер проявил любопытство, то ответ стал бы очевиден._

_– Отличная идея, – сказал Гвендаль._

***

– И это – обещанное аутентичное шале? – спросил Гвендаль, еще раз оглядев комнату. Тесная квартирка, в которую они едва втиснулись – по очереди, волоча за собой чемоданы, – была меньше его кабинета. В углу стоял диван, в полушаге от него – деревянный обеденный стол, накрытый клетчатой клеенкой, и два стула, один из которых подпирал спинкой резную этажерку. Декоративный камин, выступавший от свободной стены всего на пару дюймов, был обрамлен блестящей пластиковой лепниной. Роль шкур на полу выполнял серый ковролин.

– Французы – удивительно прижимистый народ, – беззаботно объяснил Гюнтер, стягивая с головы вязаную шапку с крупным лиловым помпоном, – дай им волю, они и в ванную впихнут пару двухэтажных кроватей. Так что это еще ничего.

– Кажется, я говорил, что не против шале, – мрачно заметил Гвендаль.

Гюнтер лишь пожал плечами.

– Их не было. Что ты хочешь, высокий сезон, у школьников каникулы... Все приличное жилье разобрали еще летом. Да ладно, устроимся как-нибудь, вспомним студенческие годы. – С этими словами он уселся на диван и вытянул свои длинные ноги, почти достав до камина.

– Не хотел бы разрушать твое представление о романтике, но если мы разложим диван, то не сможем выйти на балкон.

– А зачем нам туда выходить? Отсюда все прекрасно видно. И вообще, мы же приехали кататься, а не торчать на балконе. Зато посмотри, какой прелестный раритет тут есть!

Проследив за его взглядом, Гвендаль поднял голову. На стене над диваном были прикреплены две огромные, раза в полтора длиннее современных, деревянные лыжи. Должно быть, их изготовили еще в начале века, пружинные крепления местами проржавели, стальных кантов не было вовсе. Если на этом и катались, подумал Гвендаль, то это было задолго до его рождения.

– Любишь ты всякую рухлядь, – проворчал он.

– Это не рухлядь, это история! На таких катался Тони Зайлер...

Гвендаль подавил вздох. Романтичный отпуск в горах начинался не совсем так, как он представлял. В арендованной машине – разумеется, французской – не нашлось проигрывателя для компакт-дисков, и разочарованный Гюнтер всю дорогу напевал себе под нос нечто смутно напоминающее классику. Перед Мутье они застряли в долгой пробке, совершенно бездарно потратив полтора часа, потому что контракт с Дойче Банком, над которым Гвендаль собирался поработать, остался в его чемодане, лежавшем на дне багажника. Когда же наконец они добрались до Валь д'Изера, оказалось, что парковки возле дома нет, и машину пришлось отгонять в Ла Дайль, соседнюю деревушку. В довершение всего, доставшаяся им квартира была неприлично крошечной: едва войдя, Гвендаль почувствовал, что они заняли собой все доступное пространство. Выдуманная клаустрофобия тут была ни при чем, просто эта конура определенно не была рассчитана на взрослых людей. Клопов здесь, правда, не было, но Гвендаль сомневался, что они смогут прожить в этой комнате неделю, не набив синяков об углы и не сталкиваясь постоянно друг с другом. Впрочем, в этой последней мысли, пожалуй, что-то было.

– Вай-фай тут хотя бы есть? – уныло поинтересовался Гвендаль, чтобы отвлечься от связанных со столкновениями фантазий.

– Разве только в кофеварке. Откуда? Это же просто квартира, тихий уголок безмятежности, затерянный в горах...

– Слишком затерянный.

– Полная изоляция от мира, разве это не прекрасно?

– Аниссина все равно не даст мне покоя.

– Так выключи телефон. – Взяв Гвендаля за шнурок куртки, он притянул его к себе: – Мне кажется, ты просто не умеешь отдыхать.

– Мне некогда.

– Вот именно, – Гюнтер намотал шнурок на палец, подтверждая серьезность своих намерений. – Я тебя научу.

Бросив рюкзак на пол, Гвендаль опустился коленом на край дивана.

– Сомневаюсь, что ты... – начал он, но тут же был прерван странным скрипом из-под матраса. – Это еще что?

– Где?

– Вот этот звук сейчас... Ты слышал?

– Ах, это... – Гюнтер пожал плечами. – Ерунда.

– Ерунда? А ты уверен, что на этом можно спать? Этот диван просто рассыпется под нами!

– Это не диван, герр Вальде, – невозмутимо проговорил Гюнтер. – Это, чтоб вы знали, «ли жигонь», раздвижная кровать, изобретением которой человечество обязано господам французам. Нижняя часть выдвигается, раскладываются рамы-опоры, и получается спальное место.

– Получается издевательство, герр Крайст, – раздраженно сказал Гвендаль. – Эта штука меня не выдержит.

– Суд будет опираться только на факты, герр Вальде, – заявил Гюнтер, забавно сдвинув брови, отчего его лицо сразу приобрело карикатурный вид. Гвендаль понял, что его передразнивают, и усмехнулся:

– Какие же?

– Придется испытать кровать в деле.

***

Тем же вечером Гвендаль разыскал в поселке супермаркет и вернулся с мотком бечевки и бутылкой «Шартреза». Гюнтер приподнялся на кровати, на время прекратив изучать карту склонов, и с недоумением оглядел его покупки.

– Ты намерен меня связать и напоить?

– Хорошая мысль, но нет. – Гвендаль размотал бечевку и подошел к нему. – Встань, я хочу попытаться скрепить это чудовище.

– Зачем?

– Чтобы ночью не провалиться в дыру.

– Это было бы неприятно, – улыбнулся Гюнтер, не двигаясь с места. Он так и продолжал лежать, скрестив ноги и подсунув руку под голову, карта топорщилась на его животе, напоминая карточный домик. Он молча смотрел на замершего с веревкой в руках Гвендаля и слегка щурил глаза, будто охотник, высматривающий жертву. Этот взгляд был красноречивее многих слов, и Гвендаль сразу узнал его.

– Так ты встанешь?

– Я не могу. Прости, ужин был слишком существенным. Мне до сих пор кажется, что в моем животе целая сырная голова.

Савойские блюда и вправду оказались необычайно сытными. Привычные к более легкой пище желудки быстро наполнились вареной картошкой, хлебом и расплавленным сыром. Они были голодны, но осилили лишь половину заказанного и все равно чувствовали себя неприлично объевшимися. Выходя из ресторана, они шли медленно и с преувеличенным интересом поглядывали по сторонам, чтобы скрыть неспособность двигаться быстрее.

– Ты можешь просто выдвинуть нижнюю часть, я тебе не мешаю, – снова заговорил Гюнтер, и в его голосе вдруг послышалось смущение: – Там должна быть такая петля... Ну, не смотри так, я бы помог, но не могу даже нагнуться.

– Сам справлюсь.

«Ли жигонь» поддалась довольно легко. Петля нашлась, и Гвендаль ловко вытащил низкую лежанку, украшенную пунцовым матрасом. В ногах обнаружилось старое винное пятно, у изголовья – прожженная сигаретой дырка. Впечатления от увиденного, должно быть, отразились у него на лице, потому что Гюнтер тут же спросил:

– Что?

– Королевское ложе, – саркастично заметил Гвендаль, – как бы не осквернить.

– Под простыней будет не видно. Ты переверни ее набок, там рамы...

Гвендаль не шевельнулся. Он смотрел на лежанку, образующую естественную ступень перед кроватью, и боролся с мыслями, которые немедленно всплыли у него в голове. Он почти видел их обоих, расположившихся на этой импровизированной лестнице, видел Гюнтера с пухлой цветастой подушкой под обнаженной спиной, видел себя, склонившегося над ним и с нетерпеливой жадностью ловящего тепло чужого тела... Спартанская обстановка комнаты вдруг совершенно перестала его волновать.

– Только не на живот, – предупредил Гюнтер, немедленно распознав причину паузы.

С трудом сглотнув, Гвендаль кивнул.

– Ужин уже забыт?

– Глупо сопротивляться неизбежному.

...Они едва успели закончить, когда низкая лежанка вдруг скользнула по гладкому ковролину, оставив Гвендаля стоящим на коленях между двумя кроватями с беспомощно раскинутыми в стороны руками, а Гюнтера – задыхающимся от смеха при виде этого зрелища.

***

Погода стояла отличная, и они целый день с упоением носились по склонам, то рядом, то наперегонки, словно школьники, вырвавшиеся на волю после скучных уроков. Офисы, деловые костюмы, встречи, клиенты – все было позабыто в тот момент, когда ботинки защелкнулись в креплениях, а лица скрылись под масками. До ланча они успели обкатать всю долину Бельгард, дважды спустились по олимпийской Фас и, остановившись перекусить, уже посматривали на Солэз. Склоны оказались в отличном состоянии, снежные и хорошо укатанные. Завершив очередной спуск, Гюнтер с видом знатока сообщил, что обычно здесь лед и полно камней, и что им очень повезло. Гвендаль был с ним вполне согласен, хотя и не только из-за снега.

Они успели сесть на последний перед закрытием фуникулер в Ла Дайль. Почти пустой поезд со ступенчатым полом поднял их на перевал. Большинство лыжников уже разъехались, вокруг стояла звенящая, неправдоподобная тишина, невозможная в большом городе. Несколько минут они просто стояли и слушали ее, не говоря ни слова и не двигаясь, как будто малейший шорох мог разбить эту тишину и тем самым совершить что-то непоправимое.

Когда они добрались до дома, Гвендаль чувствовал себя счастливым, расслабленным и усталым. Бедра и колени гудели с непривычки, забывшее о физической нагрузке тело едва слушалось, но это была приятная усталость, которой он не испытывал уже давно. За этот один день он отдохнул лучше, чем за все вместе взятые выходные последних четырех лет.

Скинув куртку, Гвендаль достал две рюмки и откупорил бутылку ликера. Густой травянистый запах сразу ударил ему в нос, и он с наслаждением вдохнул его, прежде чем выпить.

– Я не буду, – послышался сзади голос.

Гвендаль обернулся.

После вчерашнего приключения кровати они все-таки связали, и, пользуясь этим, Гюнтер уже улегся по диагонали, разбросав руки в стороны. Он тоже выглядел усталым, волосы липли к вспотевшему лбу, а растрепанный хвост был влажным от снега. И все же на его бледных щеках остался яркий румянец, глаза, очерченные полукруглыми следами от лыжной маски, радостно сияли, и на слегка обветренных губах играла улыбка. Ему тоже понравилось, подумал Гвендаль, садясь за стол. Сейчас он мог только любоваться, встать сил уже не было.

– Ты совсем не пьешь? – спросил он.

– Редко. И ни к чему хорошему это обычно не приводит.

Поборов желание немедленно это проверить, Гвендаль молча опустошил свою рюмку.

– Попробуй хотя бы, – сказал он. – Глинтвейн же ты пил.

– Глинтвейн и ребенок выпьет. Не хочу, пей один.

– Как знаешь. – Гвендаль налил себе еще и убрал бутылку.

Они наскоро поужинали в ближайшем ресторане и отправились спать совсем рано. Заводя будильник на семь утра, Гвендаль не смог вспомнить, когда вставал так поздно, и с каким-то ленивым злорадством подумал, что Аниссина завтра встанет в шесть. Затем он посмотрел на причину своей свободы, коснулся пальцами светлых волос, наполовину скрывших лицо, и лег рядом. Гюнтер крепко спал; Гвендаль еще несколько минут послушал доносящийся из бара на первом этаже старый рок-н-ролл и, так и не сумев определить песню, тоже уснул.

***

В том, что Гюнтер ничуть не преувеличивал насчет спиртного, Гвендаль убедился накануне их отъезда. Он отлучился совсем ненадолго – нужно было вернуть в прокат снаряжение, – но когда он вернулся, бутылка ликера была безнадежно пуста, а Гюнтер с мечтательным видом разглядывал висящие на стене старые лыжи.

– Как хорошо, что ты пришел, – протянул он, не поворачивая головы. – Поможешь мне?

– С чем? – насторожился Гвендаль.

– Я хочу прокатиться на них. Всю жизнь мечтал.

– Ты спятил? Как на этом можно кататься?!

– Можно! Видел, как Куш в Шладминге ехал?

– Ты не Куш.

Гюнтер уже зашнуровывал ботинки.

– Я же не полезу на трассу... Тут рядом, за домом... До дороги...

– Ты решил закончить карьеру, оставив в названии фирмы только одного Крайста?

– Да все будет в порядке, это же совсем небольшая горка, я быстро съеду и все... Сам увидишь!

Закончив с ботинками, Гюнтер резко поднялся, покачнулся, но затем шагнул к стене и вцепился в одну из лыж. Когда гвоздь, на котором она держалась, скрипнув, вылез, Гюнтер едва не упал вместе с ней. Гвендаль понял, что спорить дальше бесполезно, и вторую лыжу снял сам.

– Убьешься, – без особой надежды на успех сказал он.

Гюнтер не слушал. То ли от спиртного, то ли от одержимости безумной затеей глаза его горели, а руки подрагивали от нетерпения. Застежка на куртке поддалась ему лишь с третьей попытки.

Они спустились во двор. На улице уже стемнело, но Гюнтер был полон решимости. Обогнув дом, он остановился на пригорке и обернулся.

– Помоги застегнуть.

Гвендаль с тоской посмотрел на разложенные на земле лыжи. Пружин на креплениях не касались по меньшей мере лет пятьдесят, железо выглядело тонким и ненадежным. Гюнтер решительно поставил на него ботинок.

– Ну, давай же!

Гвендаль опустился на колени. С трудом оттянув пружину, он зацепил ее за ботинок и попытался покачать всю конструкцию. Нога сидела так плотно, что едва могла двигаться.

– Они не отстегиваются.

– Знаю, – отмахнулся Гюнтер. – Давай второй.

Через пару минут все было готово. Палок не было, и Гюнтер только расставил пошире руки, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

– Я поехал.

Старые лыжи заскользили по плотному снегу и мгновенно набрали ход. За несколько секунд доехав до дороги, Гюнтер попытался затормозить, но привычный способ не сработал: дерево лишь скрипнуло, не вздумав подчиниться. Здесь требовалась старая техника поворота, но от растерянности или испуга Гюнтер совсем позабыл об этом. Перемахнув дорогу и лишь чудом не наткнувшись на столбики ограды, он с диким криком понесся дальше – к жилым домам, стоявшим ниже по склону.

Гвендаль уже бежал за ним, бежал так быстро, как мог и как не бегал, наверное, никогда. Ботинки уже набрали снега, мокрые джинсы липли к ногам, он задыхался, но продолжал бежать. У обочины дороги он на мгновение замер, потеряв Гюнтера из вида, но неровный двойной след на снегу указал направление.

Второй склон оказался круче, чем у их дома. Ноги Гвендаля по колено увязали в снегу, он едва не падал, но не обращал на это внимания: он смотрел только вперед, в тень между домами, все сильнее опасаясь увидеть распростертую на земле фигуру. Он сам не знал, на что надеялся; остатками разума он понимал, что даже бегом не сможет догнать лыжника. Он просто хотел не опоздать.

Он нашел Гюнтера почти случайно. След уже затерялся – очевидно, кто-то катался здесь и до них, съезжая к подъемникам прямо от дома, – но в какой-то момент Гвендаль инстинктивно взглянул в сторону и увидел торчащие из ямы между фундаментом дома и сугробами носки лыж. Гюнтер лежал на спине, согнув ноги в коленях, голова его упиралась в сложенное из крупных камней крыльцо. На бровях и ресницах застыл иней, на лице таял снег, дыхание было частым и неровным. Насколько он пострадал, сказать было трудно, но по крайней мере он был жив.

Одним прыжком преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, Гвендаль склонился над ним.

– Ты идиот.

Гюнтер открыл глаза и попытался улыбнуться.

– Но я все-таки сделал это, – хрипло выдавил он. – Ты видел?

– Да, и ты идиот. – Рискуя обломать себе ногти, Гвендаль содрал с его ботинок крепления и отбросил в сторону лыжи. – Сможешь встать?

Гюнтер осторожно распрямил ноги и поморщился.

– Кажется, колено потянул. Дай руку.

Мысленно чертыхаясь, Гвендаль помог ему выбраться из ямы. Оказавшись на ведущей к дому тропинке, которую оба сначала не заметили, Гюнтер выпрямился и помотал головой.

– Все в порядке. – Он успел немного отдышаться и говорил почти спокойно, но Гвендаль чувствовал, как дрожит рука на его плече. – Нет, правда, все в порядке, я...

– Пошли.

Они добрались до дома лишь через час, обогнув почти весь поселок. По прямой было бы короче, но Гвендаль решительно отверг идею снова лезть в глубокий снег. Гюнтер прихрамывал и изредка потирал затылок – должно быть, свидание с камнями не прошло для него бесследно, – и потому двигались они не слишком быстро.

Войдя в квартиру, Гвендаль зажег все светильники и молча указал на кровать. Несколько минут он внимательно исследовал пострадавшее колено, заставляя сгибать и разгибать его и спрашивая Гюнтера об ощущениях, затем сунул ему тюбик с мазью и отошел.

– Я же говорил, что мне не стоит пить, – пожаловался Гюнтер, до самого носа закутываясь в одеяла, – а ты не верил.

– Я тебе не наливал.

– Ну, не сердись, я сам виноват. – Он кашлянул и вновь потер затылок. – А ты быстро бегаешь. Я и не знал.

Гвендаль пристально посмотрел на него.

– Голова болит?

– Нет, все хорошо. Ты так...

– Замолчи.

– Я только хотел сказать, что мне повезло, потому что ты...

– Замолчи!

– Ладно. – Гюнтер умолк и заворочался на кровати, устраиваясь в своем гнезде из одеял, затем замер и уже совсем тихо сказал: – Мне просто повезло.

***

В понедельник Аниссина остановила Гвендаля в коридоре возле офиса.

– Как съездил? – спросила она.

– Куда?

– В отпуск. Между прочим, я тебе даже ни разу не позвонила.

– Спасибо.

Она с легкой досадой качнула головой.

– И как горы? Говорят, в этом году полно снега.

– Так и есть. Снежный... год.

– Лавин-то не было? По телевизору такие ужасы рассказывали, где-то лыжников засыпало...

– Была одна, – ответил Гвендаль, – но мне повезло.

 


End file.
